


Counting Confusion

by sterekwolfstar



Series: Ways to Annoy Obi Wan Kenobi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka yell out random numbers as Obi Wan is counting





	Counting Confusion

Obi Wan was compiling a list of the number of different things the Jedi needed to order from another planet where he would be going in a couple weeks to gather along with his husband and his husband's padawan. Speaking of said people, he was grateful that they were not in the house at the moment because they were sure to be a distraction. After a few minutes, his luck ran out. 

Anakin walked in grinning. "Honey, I'm home!" 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Obi Wan, I saved your husband from a disastrous evening. You should have joined us for dinner." 

Obi Wan jotted a number down on his note pad before turning his attention to his people. He walked over to give Anakin a kiss. "How was his evening almost a disaster?"

"He almost fell in the lake, but I saved him from the embarrassment that would have come if he had in front of all the padawan's," Ahsoka laughed before she reinacted Anakin's movements. Anakin scowled.

"Obi, do something with her," Anakin whined.

"I'm sorry love, but I would like to ask that the two of you entertain yourselves by watching holovids while I finish up my assignment," Obi Wan said as he guided them carefully into the living room. Then he not so gracefully pushed them on the couch. "Do not bother me until I get done. Love you," he said kissing Anakin's cheek. Anakin scowled as he watched his husband walk back into the dining room to sit at the table. 

"I can't believe he is ignoring me," Anakin whined. "After the rough evening, I have had!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "You're such a drama queen."

"How did I get you as my Padawan," Anakin asked teasingly. 

"I don't know. The force hates you I suppose," Ahsoka responded back in a teasing voice.

"Wanna help me annoy him," Anakin asked.

Ahsoka grinned. "Sure." The two of them went to the table and sat on both sides of Obi Wan who sensed they were up to no good. Of course with it being Anakin and Anakin's padawan who took after him in more ways than he liked, they were usually up to no good.

"What are the two of you doing," Obi Wan asked casually jotting down numbers beside each item on the list. He still had a few to go but he had a feeling it would take longer with the two of them up to no good.

"Nothing my love, just wanted to join you. I haven't seen you all day," Anakin said placing one hand on Obi Wan's thigh.

"Fine, just be quiet." 

Of course, after a few seconds, the quiet period ended. Ahsoka and Anakin exchanged a look at the same time and blurted out different numbers. It took Obi Wan by surprise and he forgot what number he was about to write down next to blasters. He shot both of them a glare. He recounted quicker and jotted it down before the two annoyances blurted out different numbers. They kept saying one number after the other at the same time. "!99" "1353." "22." "Anakin's emotional age-7!" "Hey! I'm 27 and act like I'm 27!" Obi Wan snorted at that last comment and gave up trying to finish the list at the moment because he couldn't concentrate. "Well, I hope you're happy."

Anakin and Ahsoka laughed at Obi Wan's annoyance. "Come Obi, lighten up. You have been working hard all day," Anakin told him. 

"I wanted to finish it before the night was over so I could have all day tomorrow to do nothing with you," Obi Wan told Anakin. He wasn't mad, just highly annoyed which led to Anakin having to sleep on the couch that night.


End file.
